AllThing NameLess
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: En cours : Après s'être laisser Akumatiser, Marinette s'en veux amèrement et ne se sent plus capable de jouer le rôle de Lady Bug. Elle décide d'abandonner son rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. La Source des Kwamis refait surface... Peut-on vivre sans émotion ?
1. Résumé

_**AllThing NameLess : A Miraculous Fanfiction**_

* * *

Hello! Oui je reviens avec une histoire sur... Pan Pan Pan... Miraculous Lady Bug!

Oui je suis tarer et alors? Oui j'ai pas terminer d'autre fic (Jalex en cours de reprise *siffle* je me rematte les épisode) et je vais recorriger certaine. J'ai prévu du bouleau mais d'abord un défouloir pour mon loisir du moment! Miraculous Lady Bug. Je vous vois vous moqué vous qui pensez que c'est un dessin animé pour enfant, pfff et pis quoi encore ? :p

Soit Je me défoule ici car je vais devoir attendre 1 ans avant une suite qui me semble bien frustrante.

Pour les Miraculeur, attention post saison 3 donc SPOILEEEER ! Je n'ai juste pas encore vu Felix et Chat Blanc donc vala.

J'espère que pour une reprise sa va vous plaire ^^

* * *

Résumé en cours : (Chaque rajout aura son Edit xD)

Après s'être laisser Akumatiser, Marinette s'en veux amèrement et ne se sent plus capable de jouer le rôle de Lady Bug.

Elle décide d'abandonner son rôle à quelqu'un d'autre.

La Source des Kwamis refait surface...

Peut-on vivre sans émotion ?


	2. Chapitre 1 Princesse Justice

**_AllThing NameLess : A Miraculous Fanfiction_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Princesse Justice**

* * *

Un sentiment de vide l'assaillit en voyant comment le garçon qu'elle aimait enleva la tache de glace sur le visage de son amie. Était ce Kagami dont Adrien était amoureux? Surement…

Elle s'installa à côté de Luka, lui proposant de partager sa glace.

\- Est-ce que tu va bien Marinette? Demanda Luka.  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Tu semble… Je ne sais pas tu perds des notes…

Marinette rigola. Luka avait cette manière tellement poétique de s'exprimer parfois…

\- Au moins j'ai pu entendre cette mélodie qu'est ton rire, dit-il ensuite avec un doux sourire.

La jeune fille rougie avant de baisser les yeux.

Luka était parfait avec elle, galant, attentif, doux, prévenant, … Mais en dirigeant son regard vers Adrien son cœur ce serra. Elle profita de la musique de son ami un instant, essayant de voir du positif, même avec le départ de Maître Fû… Et Adrien et Kagami… Son cœur se sera et elle ne pu plus entendre la musique, son ami le remarqua immédiatement et arrêta de jouer.

\- Luka je…  
\- Je sais, partageons cette glace et profitons de ce temps merveilleux!

Marinette eut un léger sourire. Ce garçon était la bienveillance même, et en tant que Vipérion il était tout aussi calme et avait beaucoup de qualité, il pourrait vraiment la séduire avec le temps…

Mais…

Adrien…

Son cœur la serra encore plus et elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant avoir oublié qu'elle devait aider ses parents à la boulangerie. Personne, à part Luka, ne s'en formalisa, c'étais courant avec Marinette ce genre de plan. Le plus vieux lui avait compris… La douce Marinette était en souffrance et il ne savait rien y faire. Il jeta un regard du coté d'Adrien et s'aperçu que celui-ci suivait quand même son amie des yeux, ne prêtant plus attention à Kagami.

Est-ce que ce garçon savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait?

Il était trop jeune pensa Luka en soupirant.

Marinette ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'effondrer dans son lit. Des sanglots lui enserraient le cœur mais aucune larme ne voulait sortir.

\- Marinette… murmura la voix de son Kwami.

Tikki ne savait clairement pas quoi faire face à la détresse de sa porteuse et amie.

\- Laisse moi Tikki, je t'en pris… soupira Marinette.  
\- Mais Marinette ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par un sentiment négatif, un Akuma pourrait…  
\- Oui je sais Tikki! L'interrompît-elle, en colère. C'est tellement injuste ! Juste pour une fois pourquoi je ne pourrais pas penser à moi, me laisser aller un peu ? Mais bien sûr que non, lança-t-elle de manière sarcastique ensuite, sinon Lady Bug ne pourrait pas faire son boulot! Toujours les autres d'abord c'est injuste !

Un nouveau sanglot lui enserra le cœur, la douleur la fit se plier en deux.

\- Marinette ! S'inquiéta Tikki.

Le Kwami était impuissant, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi !

-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse moi en paix quelque temps, prend mes boucles d'oreilles et reviens plus tard, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter du Papillon ni de Lady Bug pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une pause !

Un sanglot étouffa Tikki. Tout mais pas ça… Marinette était une de ses meilleures porteuses! Non! Une de ses meilleures amies!

\- Tu renonce à moi Marinette ? demanda Tikki avec effrois.

Si elle faisait ça déjà elle ne pourrait plus la voir sans récupérer le talisman et ensuite qui sais si elle remettrait les boucles plus tard? Et si…

-Non Tikki.

Le Kwami poussa un long soupire de contentement.

\- Mais je voudrai que tu emportes les boucles d'oreilles et que tu me laisse un jour ou deux, si il y a un problème remet les boucle à chat noir, il les remettra à une personne sûre, mais j'ai besoin de repos Tikki…

Le Kwami pouvait bien lui accorder ça, même si elle ne pensait pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais Marinette en avait besoin… Et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Elle allait directement retrouver Plagg avec Adrien et expliquerai que Lady Bug est malade et que si besoin elle prêterait son pouvoir. Elle avait déjà rencontré Chat Noir en tant qu'Adrien, mais Adrien ne devait rien savoir pour Marinette, heureusement qu'il lui était impossible de dire le nom de sa porteuse, actuelle et anciens.

\- D'accord Marinette, je reviendrais après demain quand tu rentreras de l'école.  
\- Merci Tikki.

Marinette enleva les boucle d'oreilles et le remis a son Kwami, elle pouvait enfin arrêter de penser aux autres et un peu à elle et son cœur briser. Les larmes couvrir son visage alors qu'elle l'enfouissait dans ses main, sanglotant douloureusement.

Comme promis, mais à contre cœur, Tikki abandonna sont amie et se dirigea vers chez Plagg.

\- Sucrette?! S'exclama la voix de Plagg, faisant sursauter Adrien en voyant arriver Tikki.  
\- Mais tu es le Kwami de Lady Bug ?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer? Elle va bien? S'inquiéta immédiatement Adrien en pensant à la fille dont il était amoureux.  
\- Calme toi Chat Noir tout va bien ! l'interrompit Tikki. Lady Bug est souffrante pour quelque jour et à jugée utile que Chat Noir veille sur son Miraculous et son Kwami, et comme je savais que c'était toi, je n'allais pas me cacher à attendre Chat Noir apparaisse pour tout t'expliquer, ca aurait été dangereux et j'aurais pu tomber dans de mauvaise mains.  
\- Mais ca veux dire que Lady Bug sais qui je suis ?  
\- Mais non gros béta, pouffa Plagg, on a vu le porteur de l'autre contre l'Akumatisé qui voulait que tout le monde ait la même apparence, tu te souviens pas? Mais on peut pas dire qui vous êtes.  
\- Exacte, si j'essayais de dire le nom de M …. Blup!

Des bulles sortir de sa bouche.

\- Il arriverait ça et c'est pas agréable, hein Sucrette? Se moqua Plagg.  
\- Oh tais-toi Chaussette Puante!

Adrien regarda avec stupéfaction les deux Kwami se parler comme de vieille connaissance.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Ecoute Chat Noir, je ne peux rien te révéler de plus que ce que Maître Fû et Lady Bug t'on dit, lui avoua doucement Tikki.  
\- D'accord. Mais je m'appel Adrien. Arf mais tu va pouvoir le dire a Lady Bug! Paniqua-t-il ensuite.  
\- Encore une fois, non gros bêta, on voit bien que c'est pas toi le cerveau de l'équipe, se moqua Plagg.  
\- Non Adrien, des bulles sortiront de ma bouche, peut importe le porteur.  
\- D'accord, et bien essayons de bien nous entendre, j'espère ne pas avoir à affronter de méchant avant que Ma Lady ne revienne.

Plus loin dans Paris, en haut d'une tour un volet s'ouvrit sur un magnifique vitrail violet. Le Papillon avait ressentit un sentiment de désespoir.

\- Pauvre âme préférant le bonheur d'autrui en dépit du sien, n'en ressens tu pas l'injustice? Va mon Bel Akuma et noircie son cœur.

Le papillon obscur s'envola jusque dans la chambre de Marinette.

Celle ci était en position fœtale dans son lit, elle avait essayer de se calmer et de se remonter le moral en faisant ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, concevoir des vêtement de mode, justement elle devait faire les dernière finitions pour la robe qu'elle avait prévu de porter pour la fête au manoir des Bourgois le lendemain pour fêter "la victoire contre Chloé".

Elle voulait surtout se faire pardonner oui !

Injuste !

Marinette voulait attirer le regard d'Adrien. Déjà que ce serait chez les Bourgeois, Chloé serait la "Princesse" de la fête, malgré son acte stupide. Facile avec ses parents!

Injuste!

Et Lila aussi avait été invité, par Gabriel Agreste, son idole!

Injuste!

En enfilant sa robe, pourtant magnifique, Marinette ne se sentait pas comme une princesse. Tous ses efforts, à chaque fois…

Injuste!

C'était tellement injuste!

Et Kagami… Kagami qui serait surement au bras d'Adrien… C'était le pire, son cœur ne le supportait plus…

Au moment ou elle s'écroulait dans son lit en pleure, l'Akuma s'insinua dans la robe qu'elle portait toujours au dessus de son pyjama.

Elle ressentit une présence dans sa tête… Non… Vraiment?

Tellement Injuste !

\- Princesse Justice, je suis le Papillon, je sais que tu t'ai sacrifié tant et tant de fois pour le bonheur d'autrui, n'est il pas temps de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, qu'enfin tu ais justice? Je peux t'aider mais en échange…  
\- Tu veux les Miraculous de Chat Noir et Lady Bug…

La voix de Marinette était comme vide.

C'était tellement injuste.

Pourquoi après tout ce qu'elle avait donné!?

\- Exactement !

Dans la suite logique, elle allait sortir pour réclamer justice, Chat Noir allait arriver et aurait trouvé une autre Lady Bug…

Tellement Injuste!

Tout ça, tout ça était injuste!

C'était plus fort qu'elle, la tristesse, le désespoir, la colère aussi, toute cette injustice...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait été Lady Bug, c'était terminé de toute façon… Elle était Princesse Justice maintenant, et elle allait reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Chloé ne méritait pas son luxe et d'être pardonné, Lila d'être auprès d'Agreste et Kagami… Elle ne méritait pas Adrien!

Et Chat Noir ni personne d'autre ne méritaient les Miraculous, dans les mains du Papillon s'en serait fini de toute cette histoire.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Cette injustice.

S'en était finie, Princesse Justice allait y veiller!

\- Compte sur moi Papillon !

* * *

Et Voilà le premier chapitre, corriger par mes soins donc ayez pitié

Selon ma motivation se sera soit un TS soit une Fanfic car j ai beaucoup d'idée mais beaucoup moins de motivation xD


	3. Chapitre 2 L'éveil

**_AllThing NameLess : A Miraculous Fanfiction_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'éveil**

* * *

\- Quel volonté ! Tu obtiendras ta justice… Tu vas…

\- Je sais quoi faire Papillon, le coupa t-elle. Tes plans n'ont jamais vraiment aboutit jusqu'ici…

\- Comment oses-tu ?

\- Tu veux les Miraculous, moi ma justice, mais je ne vais pas foncer dans le tat comme les autres…

\- Quel sang froid jeune fille, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un seul instant ça de ta part…

\- Peu importe, tu auras tes Miraculous, ne me distrait pas.

Le Papillon lui accorda le pouvoir, cette jeune fille était plus qu'intéressante, plus que la jeune Lila qui ne "l'aidait" que pour avoir son fils pour elle seule. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille au natte bleu c'était au travers d'une tablette lors d'un de ses concours ou elle avait dut prouver que sa création avait bien été plagié. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler, une fan et camarade de classe. Aucune importance, avait dit Lila. Mais il semblerait qu'il puisse y trouver un champion gagnant cette fois !

Marinette sentit le pouvoir de l'Akuma se répandre en elle.

La robe sur laquelle elle avait passer des semaines à travailler, à la base un haut blanc à fine bretelle rose avec son logo en fleur de cerisier sur le haut de sa poitrine droite et une longue jupe en volant rose bonbon lui tombant au cheville, se transformât en une somptueuse robe violette médiéval.

Un jupon en soie blanche volante, entouré à trois quart par l'arrière d'une étoffe byzantium, le tout surmonté d'une dentelle brodé de centaine de fleur de cerisier en fin de vie, pourpre presque transparent. Un corset blanc avec son logo de fleur de cerisier, bordeaux, mourant à la place de l'habituelle rose en début de vie.

Un haut à longue manche de la même dentelle brodé pourpre, se terminant en une fine bague noire entourant ses majeurs, commençant à mi-épaule et couvrant son corset jusqu'à ses hanches, rejoignant la dentelle de la jupe.

Dans son dos, partant du corset voilé, une longue cape en soie finissant sur une broderie de fleur de cerisier fanant, violet, coulait jusqu'au sol.

Ses cheveux était attaché en une tresse twistée en cascade, ses yeux était entourer de noir et une trainée de son masquera pourpre descendait jusqu'à ses lèvres violette, dût à ses larmes.

Princesse Justice était née et elle comptait bien reprendre tout ce qui lui était dût ! Premièrement elle devait connaitre ses pouvoirs, en temps que Lady Bug elle ne s'était jamais posé de question sur le comment fonctionnait vraiment les pouvoir d'un Akumatisé.

Elle s'installa sur le balcon de Marinette, regardant le ciel gris, gris comme son humeur… Quelle injustice, elle méritait au moins de voir la lune avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré !

Elle tendit instinctivement la main vers le ciel et après un instant les nuages recouvrant le ciel nocturne de paris s'estompèrent jusqu'à laisser apparaitre une vue d'un ciel dégager, montrant la lune à son presque apogée.

Mais pas d'étoile… Si injuste, à cause des lampadaires elle ne pouvait voir clairement le ciel avec la lumière montant du sol. Elle claqua des poings sur la rambarde de son balcon et dans un éclair tout Paris, jusqu'à la tour Eiffel, s'éteignit, montrant le ciel parsemé de point brillant.

Mais oui, tout ce qui lui semblait injuste, il suffisait de le changer. Princesse Justice regarda le ciel un bon moment, ressentant la colère et la tristesse de son âme, elle avait tellement à faire, mais elle devait tout préparer. Injuste dans le noir pas vrai ? Elle claqua des mains et le courant revint à Paris. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Marinette afin de mettre au point un plan infaillible.

Elle ne connaissait pas le détenteur de l'anneau de Chat Noir mais elle pariait que le nouveau porteur serait débutant, il ou elle ne connaitrait pas bien les pouvoir des boucles de la coccinelle, même si Chat Noir essayait de les lui expliquer, il avait été Mister Bug le temps d'un combat après tout, c'était trop subtile.

Mais si jamais… Avec toutes les possibilités, si jamais le porteur choisis par Chat Noir était quelqu'un que l'ancienne Lady Bug avait déjà choisis ? Cette personne aurait l'avantage de connaître les Miraculous et d'avoir vu en action Lady Bug en personne…

Oui, il était plus que probable que Chat Noir choisisse quelqu'un qui connaissait les pouvoirs des Miraculous. Son plan ne pouvait avoir aucun écart.

Princesse Justice eu un sourire triste, sentant colère et tristesse se mêler, en pensant que probablement, Chat Noir, qui connaissait l'identité de Rena Rouge, allait certainement donner les boucles à Alya.

Alya qui était une vrai fan de Lady Bug et qui pourrait parfaitement remplacer l'actuelle… tellement injuste !

Elle serra le crayon qu'elle tenait à la main pour préparer son plan, la rage surpassant la tristesse et celui-ci se transforma en sable ainsi que la feuille sur laquelle elle venait d'écrire. Princesse Justice devait se ressaisir, ses pouvoirs étaient puissant, si elle se laissait prendre par ses émotions c'était finit, après tout, tous les anciens Akumatisé ne réfléchissaient pas vraiment, ils étaient emporter par leur émotions négative et le plan du Papillon. Si elle arrivait à rester de marbre, ne pas se mettre en colère, ni déchoir de tristesse. Elle aurait plus de chance si elle pouvait brider ses émotions tellement injustes qui emmêlaient ses pensées. En serrant sa main contre son cœur, Princesse Justice le sentit se vider complètement de tout émoi.

Le Masque en forme de papillon éclaira fugacement son visage avant de se briser. Personne ne pourrait la commander selon ses émotions maintenant. N'ayant plus aucune motivation que le juste retour des choses, punir les fauteurs, son devoir, la justice. Rien d'autre n'importait.

Était-ce juste de donner les Miraclous au Papillon? Princesse Justice aviserais, ce qui importait pour l'instant était de punir les impunis, à commencer par Chloé et Lila, et toute deux serais au bal des Bourgeois demain, Kagami passait en second plan maintenant, Adrien aussi. Pire même, ils y disparurent. Ce n'étais plus dans ses motivation, si le couple paraissait injuste à Marinette, elle, Princesse Justice n'y voyait rien, ne ressentait rien. Chloé avait fauté et jouer avec les Miraculous et Lila mentait sans cesse, en rendre une incapable de mouvement et plonger l'autre dans un silence éternel était tout à fait dans ses attributions, mais elle devait prendre garde.

S'installant avec grâce sur une chaise, Princesse Justice passa en revu plusieurs scénarios possible ou le chat et la coccinelle tenterait de l'arrêter et lui retirerait ses pouvoir, et ça c'était injuste. Se vidant de tout ce qui restait d'elle l'ancienne Lady Bug et Marinette, Princesse Justice réussi à faire disparaître le plus infime sentiment existant, la rendant totalement sans émotion.

Dans un endroit noir et vide, une lumière s'alluma, elle se mit à briller de plus en plus fort sans ne jamais rien révéler de l'endroit ténébreux ou elle se trouvait, au centre de cette lumière une espèce de forme noir à grosse tête grandissait.

Et tandis que Princesse Justice se vida de ses dernières émotions, acceptant de laisser son âme disparaître pour la justice, LE Kwami fût réveillé, l'essence de toute chose, la fin du commencement, le premier Kwami, le scellé sans nom…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2, désolé pour les fautes j'étais lancé ce matin et j'ai relu cette aprem x) peut être un chapitre 3 bientôt ? :p


End file.
